


I can see your light

by ensemblegays



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, blood warning, i have DELETED nazuna's accent i cant do it, im so sorry, it's not violence its an accident, knights killers are like mentionned only, nazuleo, rabits make a small appearance, set during judgment, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: There's a sabotage during the Ra*bits live, no one knows by who or why. Nazuna protects Hajime from something falling and falls down a bit too close to the shattering lights. Blood drips down his face, and he realizes he can't see anything anymore.What can a blind rabbit do except die?Well Leo thinks it's not over for Nazuna just yet.//someone commented that i should maybe continue this, so i will once i get more ideas~
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I can see your light

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend mao-niisan, if u read this: hi, ily, enjoy.  
> i cried too dw

It was all going like their rehearsal, it was all okay. Their rivaling unit, Knights, was finished with their song, and now it was his turn to shine. It was supposed to be.

It didn't happen quite like it was supposed to be.

In the middle of their last chorus, everything crashed down. The sound didn't come out of the speakers. The lights stopped functioning. All the material had broken completely. 

"Nii-chan, what's going on?" Hajime called out, his voice coming out sloppier and shakier than he wanted it to be. 

"I-I don't know..Tomo-chin, make sure Mitsuru-chin doesn't run off anywh-" 

Nazuna got cut off by Hajime screaming, noticing something on the ceiling about to fall on him. Right before anything could tumble down and cause Hajime to be a victim, Nazuna rushed towards him and jumped, tossing him to the side while he rolled on the stage ground. He stopped moving right beside one of the main lights, and before he had any chance to react, he heard a 'bzzt' from the electricity charge. Shattering glass and heavy breathing could be heard as everything turned back on, temporarily blinding most of the audience and stage crew. Nazuna, still under the effect of the panic he had just experienced, stood up while fumbling around with his hands.

He didn't open his eyes just yet, but when the adrenaline wore off, he yelped and crouched down on his knees, touching his face. He noticed how wet and slick his fingers were, even though he couldn't see a thing. It hurt. Everything hurt, mostly his upper visage. He took a small breath in, trying to calm himself down and not start screaming out in pain in front of his fans. He could never, this was probably minor, everyone probably was feeling the same thing, right? Right..? 

"Nazu! Are you okay!!??" He heard somewhere in the distance. The pain was so vivid he didn't know who it was.

"h-he's blee-"

He didn't see his vision fade away, but his body gave out under the pain and he felt himself hit the ground before passing out.

\-----

When he woke up, he couldn't see much except some vivid lighting. Flickers of random colours, all over the place. His breath got terribly fast. He didn't know what was going on. He kept hearing people talk, beeping sounds of machines he didn't have enough knowledge to name, he noticed IVs sticked inside his arm.

"Where am I?!" He yelped, trying desperately to make form out of what he was seeing. 

He felt a hand on his, making him turn around to try and decipher what was going on. Who was there with him? Why couldn't he see anything? Why did he hear beeping sounds, and why in the world was he stuck with IVs in his arm?!

"Nazu, you're awake! You.. you're in the hospital right now." He heard his friend's normally light and amusing voice turn into a concerned one. This can't be good.

"What's going on? What happened?? Why can't I see anything?"

Someone walked beside the two of them, or well he thinks they did. A doctor, possibly.

"During our live, someone sabotaged your live, we couldn't find who or why, but you tried to save your blue rabbit. It worked and he's safe, nothing other than a few minor bruises from falling. Though for you, you got way too close to the light, and once everything came back on, it short-circuited and the glass shattered.. on your face. The light that came out didn't help either.." Leo started. That was enough to send Nazuna into a small panic.

"We did some tests on your eyes while you were still passed out. I'm sure you guessed, but you've turned blind now.. We tried everything we could. I believe you can still see lights, but nothing will make you regain your natural sight. I'm terribly sorry," The doctor stated with all the patience in the world.

He 'looked' down on towards his hands, or what he thought were his hands, and let a small hiccup leave his mouth as his eyes started watering. 

"Nazu.." He felt Leo's embrace around him and only tightened the hug as his sobs grew louder.

'I was a doll with no emotions before finding happiness with the kids, and now god is taking even that away from me..?'' His thoughts grew only darker and darker as he continued.

"What can a blind rabbit do except die?" He voiced out loud, hearing a small concerned gasp before feeling Leo's arms tighten around him.

"Nazu, don't say that! ever! again!!" He whispered-yelled into his ear.

Nazuna heard a small creak of the door and footsteps of.. 2 people? no, 3? entering his room.

"Nii-chan! You scared me to death!!" That was Mitsuru, probably. 

"Mitsuru-kun didn't eat bread for a while because of how anxious he was-!!" Hajime, definitely.

"Don't do that to us ever again.." Tomoya as well.

The three younger almost jumped on him, giving him tight hugs one after the other, afraid he might leave for good again. Other footsteps of one person, definitely heavier, towards the door. 

"Leo-chin, you're still here, right?" He asked, still 'gazing' towards his hands. He didn't know where anything was anymore; it scared him. 

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere unless you force me to, ahah~!" He heard his usual carefree laugh before feeling his hand on his head, softly ruffling his hair. 

"We heard the news..." Tomoya started, a bit awkward.

"Thank you for saving me, Nii-chan.." Hajime continued.

"I hope you feel better in a few days, you still need to test for a few things just in case they missed a bruise or something else that needs treatment," Mitsuru added, audibly stuffing his mouth with some food unknown to Nazuna's ear. 

"Are you sure you three still want me in your unit? I've gone blind now. Will anyone want me anymore? I won't be able to do a thing.." He whispered the last two sentences under his breath, not expecting to express his thoughts out loud.

"OF COURSE!!" The three kids gave him a big hug while screaming. They did not want to let their 'nii-chan' go, not yet, not because of this. 

"Alright, alright, let me breathe for a second.." he huffed as they loosened around him.

He could still see the cool light emanating from the three of them. How strange.

  
\----

  
"Hey, Nazu, feeling better? I wanna ask a favor from you if you can~!" Leo appeared beside him, or well, was heard. 

"What is it?" He asked back, not answering the first question. Leo knew how he felt, it was written all over his face. At least he thinks it is.

"Do you want to do a live with me? It's for Judgment against my Knights~ I've invited Kuro and Tenshi to be in my temporary unit, and I wanted you to be a part of it too!" Nazuna could hear the cheeky smile he had on his face.

"I mean.. I'm blind, how will I know what moves to do? How will I know where the stage ends? What if it happens again and someone tries to sa-" He was stopped by a warm finger on his lips.

"Ah Ah! I've got everything prepared! Tenshi helped with the idea and Kuro made the adjustments on the costume and stage for it! I've prepared everything~ Wahahah~!" He laughed again.

"Aah..? If you say so.. then alright.." He nodded calmly. 

  
\-----

  
Rehearsal day, and Nazuna had never felt more anxious, he had everything figured out though.

Eichi taught him how to recognize the bell sounds patiently. Kuro had installed 3 different bells with a unique note to it, so he could know who was where when they did the most important moves. The two of them also placed brighter lights on the borders of the stage so Nazuna could see where it ended. Leo took all his time to show him the moves, one by one, placing him on the right spots. He had even placed rugs and made him practice without his shoes on so he knew where to stop walking or moving around. Everything was planned so he could have fun again. And he liked it.

But what he loved the most was the warm hand on his hip as he and Leo practiced the night away to the ungodly hours of the rising sun. 

Everyone somehow emitted a special light in his eyes, which was possibly related to the fact that he couldn't see any distinct objects. Every new person had a new unique light. 

His upmost favorite was Leo's. 

Warm, vermillion tint, bordering towards the saffran shades of the sunset he had a previous habit of watching once his Ra*bits practices were over. He wouldn't be able to follow that tradition anymore, but he honestly preferred seeing Leo's warming light over the sunset. It had the same effect on him, but somehow Leo's mere presence made his day better. He was so glad to have this daily bundle of happiness in his chest when he came into class. Every time Leo placed his hair correctly before they entered the room together, when he passed him his notes (more like Rei's notes for that matter, Leo was way too busy composing) after class, or when they practiced together for Crush of Judment. 

Maybe becoming blind wasn't such a horrible thing, after all.. 

**Author's Note:**

> thats it i hate myself for writing this help


End file.
